1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector system in which a pair of male and female connectors can be connected to each other by using an operation lever, and more particularly, to a connector system in which the insertion of one connector can be inserted into another connector requiring only a small force.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of conventional connector systems of this sort is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 52-133983. In this connector system, an operation lever having cam grooves is attached to both sides of the male connector via supporting pins, and cam pins with which the cam grooves of the operation lever are engaged are provided on both sides of the female connector. Further, locking means for the operation lever are arranged in the male connector. At the initial connection of the connectors, the cam grooves are engaged with the cam pins and the lever is pressed in the inserting direction so as to be pivoted, thereby advancing the male connector into the female connector while requiring a small force due to the action of a lever. Thus, the connection of the connectors is completed at the position where the operation lever is engaged with the locking means.
In the connecting operation of the conventional connector system with a lever requiring only a small force as described above, the cam grooves of the operation lever are adapted to gradually bring the cam pins and the supporting pins closer relative to the operation angles of the operation lever. Accordingly, a force for inserting a pair of terminals in the connector system incessantly affects the operation of the lever. Thus, the completion of the insertion cannot be verified until the completion of the locking operation by the engagement of the operation lever with the locking means is acknowledged visually or the like. Also, a force for inserting the terminals is exerted on the operation of the lever until the locking operation is completed by the locking means at the last stage of the lever, which inhibits the carrying out of the connection of the connectors requiring only a small force.